Some Fun Game
by Tenshi-chama
Summary: It all began with a snack. Made in belated commemoration for International Pocky Day. Gumillia/Lemy (Gumi/Len). Dedicated to kakonoyume for the prompt. Oneshot.


_Word count: 1,079._

_Whoops. Looks like I'm late for International Pocky Day._

_Oh well. Better late than never, right?_

_Also, Miku represents Margarita here. The reference for the other characters is in my last Evillious fanfic. Feel free to leave your comments and enjoy the show!_

* * *

"Hey, Sniper!" cheerfully called a blonde boy dressed in a casual outfit, who was standing on the staircase. Lemy, the Pierrot, approached Gumillia, who was sitting near the bookshelf.

"You forgot to use honorifics again," the girl sighed in reply.

"Sorry, Miss Sniper," giggled Lemy, feeling no shame at all. "Look at this!"

He was holding a small, transparent pouch of thin, chocolate-coated breadsticks in his hands.

The green-haired Sniper lifted her head, wondering what's with the pouch. Did he take it from one of the bad children? Did the Magician- Elluka- or anyone else from Pere Noel give it to him? Was it a gift from Santa?

Gumillia took the pouch from him, inspecting it. "They're... bread-sticks. I don't get you, Lemy." She smiled gently at him, then returned to looking at the pouch. "But thank you, anyways."

"Oh, but it's not just a gift!" he exclaimed to her. "You see, I went to the marketplace with Mama and I saw those, and I wanted to try them so Mama bought a pouch of them for me! The good children and my friends called me lucky, but I didn't know why. Then they said that the chocolate bread-sticks were selling like... like... like _fancakes!_"

"Don't you mean pancakes?" asked Gumillia, somehow amused with Lemy's child-like energy.

"Like _pancakes! _They said that a lot of people were buying bread-sticks because they eat them for a game!"

"A game?" Gumillia slightly frowned in surprise, absorbing what the boy said. "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with food?"

"Yes, but this game was good, so Mama allowed me to try playing the game!" Lemy sat beside the Sniper, grinning from ear to ear. "Will you play with me?" asked the Pierrot. "Pretty _pleeeeeeease?_"

The girl sat there silently. She was never the kind of person who would play games with other people. Most times, she would just coop up with a good book and spend time learning and accompanying her mentor Elluka.

Well, perhaps one try wouldn't hurt.

"Alright," she declared, facing the Pierrot and putting her book down. "Now, how does the game go? Did the children tell you?"

The blonde nodded. "They said that the two people have to bite an end of the bread-stick. One person has to stay still while the other person eats the bread-stick while approaching the first person. This goes on until they meet. Whoever backs out the last wins the game!"

Gumillia blinked in surprise. She'll end up kissing Lemy, and if neither of them back out, the chances of things becoming very awkward between them are very high.

_Well, that escalated quickly._

But since she didn't even have romantic feelings for him, it wouldn't be much of a deal for her.

Pierrot, on the other hand... was a cryptic person. Does he like her that way? There's the fact that he admires her a lot, but she decided to shrug the idea off.

"Okay, then," she replied calmly. "How do you choose who gets to eat the bread-stick and approach, though?"

"There's no word on it, but the children decide through heads-or-tails! Whoever wins eats the stick."

"I see... Do you have a coin with you, Lemy?"

He shook his head.

The girl then rummaged her pockets, until she pulled out a gold coin. "Will this do?"

The blonde nodded vigorously. "I'll go for tails!"

Gumillia nodded, and flicked the coin. She then showed him the side after the coin landed on her hand.

Heads.

"...I guess I'll be eating the bread-stick," she murmured. Pierrot then opened the pouch and pulled out a bread-stick, biting the uncoated end. The Sniper tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning in and biting the other end. She began to eat the bread-stick, getting closer and closer to Lemy's lips until-

"Hello?"

Both players glanced at the door. _Oh, no. _Heaven knows what will happen if they got caught. Gumillia then broke the line, leaving the rest of the stick to Pierrot. They opened the door to see Santa, carrying a large paper bag.

"Oh, good," she uttered, patting the blonde's head with her free hand. "Get dressed, Lemy. You have an errand to do."

Pierrot was aware that he had no other choice. The game had to wait. He nodded and then smiled at Gumillia before heading to his room.

_Maybe next time._

* * *

"What a day," Margarita Blakenheim groaned as she and Lemy entered the Abelard residence, baskets in their hands. It was two days since the breadstick game. He looked around. She was nowhere to be found.

"I-I'll be upstairs for a while, Mar."

"Sure, go ahead." The tealette put the basket down, then sat on a chair. "I'll just sit here. God, I'm _so_ tired."

Lemy rolled his eyes and giggled. _What a lazy bum._

He ran upstairs, turned left, and opened the door to the stairs leading to the rooftop. He sighed, taking in the breathtaking scenery of Rolled-city. He sat down on the rooftop, enjoying the afternoon sunset.

"Hello, Lemy."

He turned around, surprised with the sudden call. Gumillia was standing near the entrance, smiling softly and holding the familiar bag in her hands.

The breadsticks.

"S-Sniper?"

"Here," she said, taking a breadstick, tossing the bag to Lemy as she went to sit beside him. "I figured you'd like to try again."

"...ah."

"It's your turn now." The girl bit the uncoated end.

Lemy gulped. Well, this is it. He scooted closer to her, biting the coated end. He blinked several times, trying not to get dizzy. He slowly ate the breadstick, chewing the nervousness away.

He stopped an inch away from Gumillia's face, looking at her eyes.

_Crud._

He rapidly broke the bond and swallowed the chewed remains of his end. "I'msorryIforgotIhavehomeworkbye!"

Pierrot sprinted away, blushing madly. Gumillia simply blinked at him, taking the bag, which he left beside his place.

"I guess I won."

* * *

Back in his room, Lemy was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a pillow in his arms.

He sat there motionlessly, thinking about what he had just done. Had he actually considered continuing the game, he could've kissed Gumillia.

_Pierrot is such a loser,_ he silently thought, still dazed due to the second round on the rooftop. Gumillia just looked so pretty up close, her eyes were sparkly and vivid, and, and...

The blonde buried his head in the pillow, his face beet-red from the thought.

_I'm such a stupid dork...!_


End file.
